Moon Knight: The Film Adaption
by Khonshu
Summary: Marc Spector now has the amazing abilities of Khonshu, the Moon God. Now, back in America with his friends Marlene Alraune and Jean-Paul DuChamp, he decides to use his newly found abilities to fight crime, while also managing his financing business and keeping up the dumb-millionare persona. But as the Moon Knight, he'll face his greatest villian. The Black Spectre. INTRO UP 1ST!
1. INTRODUCTION to TMK:TFA

Hi guys. This is my take on a possible Moon Knight film adaption. I like Moon Knight, and this is what I think would be a suitable film version of the comics. It gives a type of dark like in The Dark Knight, but also a type of heroic comedy like in Kick-Ass or X-Men: First Class.

Here's something you need to know:

* * *

_Flashback Mode- The italic text talks about what has happened that gives an origin or important information to the story, allowing the readers to further understand what someone is talking about or a moment where someone is confused or is depressed._

Normal Mode- You know what this is. The general storyline.

SHOUTING MODE- WHENEVER SOMETHING IS IN ALL CAPS THAT MEANS THE PERSON TALKING IS SHOUTING. THIS CAN GO WITH _FLASHBACK MODE _AND **EMPHASIS.**

Words placed with emphasis will be **in Bold Text**.

Cast:

_**Major Characters**_

Marc Spector / Moon Knight- Josh Peck :(Reasons) Josh Peck is an amazing actor, but he's been having terrible works lately. He has so much potential, and a Moon Knight film adaption is perfect to give him the dark sophisticated look he needs. Yeah, Red Dawn was okay, but this is perfect.

Marlene Alraune - Ashley Green : Yes, Alice from Twilight. She is an amazing actress who hasn't had a single good movie outside of the Twilight saga. She can act angry and frustrated if she wants and can do some amazing stunts and acting. She's hot too. Giggity.

Jean-Paul 'Frenchie' DuChamp - Gregoire Colin : On my search for actors to fill this role, I stumbled upon an actor who was young, but looked mature for his age. He looks like a Frenchie. He's also a fan with the ladies.

Carson Knowles / Black Spectre - Robert Knepper : He looks very mature and is a perfect canidate for the role. He's exactly how I would picture the role, along with how he is very good at acting.

_**Minor Characters**_

Dr. Alraune - Sean Penn : When I see Sean Penn, I feel like he is destined to be a professor or doctor in some type of movie, and Sean Penn looks very smart and old for his age. He can do sad and dark roles, and this is only a minor role, so people wouldn't be saying he's putting all of his focus on this movie.

Raoul Bushman - Dwayne Johnson : Raoul Bushman is a strict african leader. So Johnson, being super-buff and threatening, is a really good canidate, and can most likely bring some humor to the role. Plus, it's also a minor role! (For now, hehehe)

Jack Russell / Werewolf By Night - Jesse Spencer : Werewolf by Night is a character who needs an actor who knows how to be depressing and serious. Spencer can be both of these things. He fits the role nearly perfectly, and he is just the best for the role.

Khonshu / Khonshu - Mark Hamill : Who else to play the god of the moon then the Joker himself?

_**Changes**_

There are some minor,itty bitty, tiny GIANT changes that contrast with the comics. Here they are.

_**PERSONALITY CHANGE!- **_Instead of his different alter egos, Marc now has 3 different personalities, Wolverine, Captain America and Spider-Man, who have made appearences in the comics.

**Captain America (the Good)- **Captain America wants Marc to do the right thing, and actually didn't want him to become Moon Knight. He feels that he is responsible to keep Marc on the right path.

**Spider-Man (the Neutral)- **Spider-Man barely helps Marc, since he can't side with either of the personalities. He does give Marc some good advice, and can agree with the other personalities.

**Wolverine (the Bad)- **Wolverine wants Marc to kill. He doesn't care of the consequences or results, he just wants people to die if they need to.

* * *

That's it! The first chapter of the film will be up soon. I'm hoping there to be around 20 chapters. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Yes, Hugh Jackman, Chris Evans and Andrew Garfield reprise their roles.

* * *

_Marc Spector was digging. But on an archaeological dig, that's all you should be doing. A thin layer of dirt covered his face as he used the pick to remove a large chunk of rock from the area. _

_"Oh mon Dieu, il ya trop de roche!" He heard his friend, Jean-Paul DuChamp say._

_"Yeah, just keep digging French, we'll find it soon." Marc said. He called Jean-Paul 'Frenchie', since he could never get his name right._

_Marc was on an dig to find a temple, buried for ages, from the Egyptians. He was in Egypt, after all. _

_He continued to strike the rock, subtracting the feet away from the temple. There was a woman to his right. She struck the rock at a quick pace. She was a bit ahead of the other two._

_She was Marlene Alraune, and she was, as Marc told Frenchie when they first saw her, 'hot'._

_Marlene had her hair back in a ponytail. She wore an old olive green shirt, Marc took notice. _

_"Looks like you boys need to hurry up!" Marlene said to them._

_"Maybe." Marc said. Marlene looked back, and Marc shot his "Hey babe" look at her. She replied with the "perverted pig" look and rolled her eyes._

_"Jésus-Christ, quand cette fin?" Frenchie said angrily._

_"English please, Jean." Marlene asked nicely, smiling towards him._

_"Sorry." Frenchie said, with a thick french accent and an awkward smile._

_"Alright, ladies, break!" Someone with a strange accent said. Marc turned around, and saw Raoul Bushman, their boss. He was with Dr. Alraune, Marlene's father. Due to her father being a very important part of the dig, Marlene didn't have to dig. But she did anyway._

_In fact, she volunteered._

_Marc put down his pick and leaned against one of the wooden pillars the rest of Bushman's team put up. He breathed out deeply._

_Frenchie smiled and gave his friend a bottle of water. Marc took it and quickly chugged the water down._

_Raoul looked over the two friends and looked directly at Marlene._

_"You know, Marlene, you don't have to work, you can hang back with me and your father."_

_Marlene shook her head._

_"I wouldn't have anything to do then. Besides, there's no obligation for me __**not **__to work." Marlene said, tired._

_"Maybe we could make the obligation," Raoul said, getting closer to Marlene, them being face to face. "Over dinner."_

_"Yeah." Marlene said. "..and maybe I can take my father and leave so you can find the right statue yourself."_

_"Marlene!" Dr. Alraune exclaimed. "That is not how you talk to the man who will get us out of debt!"_

_"No, no. She is right." Raoul said. He faced Marlene. "I apologize for my actions. It's not right to treat you like that."_

_"Thank you Raoul." Marlene said. "...and you know, dinner __**does**__ sound pretty nice." _

_Marlene smiled towards Raoul. He smiled back._

_That's when the cracking started._

_Marlene looked down. The rock below her cracked, getting weaker every second. Before anyone could react, the ground broke beneath her._

_"Putain de merde!" Frenchie cried. _

_Marlene let out a cry as she fell. Her hand caught the ledge of the remaining rock as she held on. Below her was about 2-3 stories of air, then flat stone._

_"Good god, someone __**DO SOMETHING!**__" Dr. Alraune pratically screamed as the rock began to break around Marlene's hand. _

_Raoul stood there, staring at Marlene. He didn't have an expression of fear, just one that pretty much said "eh, there'll be someone else like her."_

_The rock gave out as Marlene fell, and began to scream._

_Marc's hand grabbed her wrist. Marlene looked shocked to be still alive, or at least unharmed. Marc was struggling with her weight due to the intense digging._

_"Frenchie!" Marc yelled. The French man came to his aid as they managed to pull her up. Marlene breathed heavily as she held onto Marc. _

_Frenchie looked into the strange room._

_"Sacre bleu..." Frenchie muttered. He turned to Raoul. "Is this what you were looking for?"_

_Raoul looked in as Marc saw the bottom of the statue and what it said._

_"_مون الله_"_

_"__Yes it is, Jean. Yes it is."_

* * *

Marc woke up when the sun hit his eyes. He stirred an reached around him. She wasn't there. He had a mini panic attack before he remembered she was an early riser.

Marc got out of his bed and into the kitchen of his fairly large mansion, though he only called it his house.

The kitchen held 3 stoves, a couple coffee machines, a mini bar, a large refrigerator and a few microwaves. At one of the stones was a woman with her dark hair down past her shoulders. She turned to face Marc.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Marlene said, smiling towards Marc.

Mark and Marlene have been dating for a month now. Ever since the dig, they've been keeping in close touch, enough for them to date.

It's been 3 months since that dig. The psycological torture has stayed with Marc ever since.

Speaking of which.

Wolverine had his feet up on the counter Marc sat at. He sniffed the air and smiled.

"Ah, the smell of coffee in the morning." He commented. "I get used to that. If blood isn't gushing from my nose." He tapped the body part. "Healin' factor doesn't always work, and last I checked, you don't have that, bub."

"Logan." Captain America said, sitting regularly to the opposite side of Marc. "People aren't as invincible as you, you don't have to point that out."

"...and people aren't as massively strong and fast as you, Cap." Spider-Man said, on the ceiling.

"Hey, Marc, are you alright copain? You look unhappy."

Marc looked at the direction of the voice. It was Frenchie, and the three heroes were completely gone. Marc grunted.

Marc has still been friends with Frenchie, and got him to be Marc's housemate.

Marlene set down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Marc. He slowly ate the food, still tired.

"I have the rest of the day to talk to the voices in my head." Marc muttered under his breath. "But I have important stuff to do tonight."

* * *

Sorry for the barely uneventful chapter, the next **will **be epic! I promise!

You should use Google Translate for what Frenchie is saying. If you guys complain about it enough, I'll translate it at the bottom here.


	3. Chapter 2

_Work began quickly to preserve and disinfect the area. There were workers everywhere spraying a heavy disinfectant on the walls and floors leading up to the statue and the many riches behind it._

_A clear tent was provided with multiple scientists inside. It was right underneath the hole that Marlene had fell through before. _

_A strange thing that people seemed to noticed is that the statue (called 'Moon God' in arabic) had a mysterious cloth over it. It was a bright white, it nearly blinded the workers, and it wasn't ordinary. When held up, it was giant, about 13 feet in height, and 20 feet in width. It was triangular, with the two sides being curved inwards, and the bottom being curved outwards. It was strange, and was covering the idol, which was only about 6-feet tall._

_Marc climbed down the ladder leading to the tent. When he got there, Raoul was standing there with Dr. Alraune._

_"Figure out what that statue is?" Marc asked as he stepped onto the ground._

_"Khonshu, a God of the Moon." Dr. Alraune replied. _

_Marc looked at the cloth surrounding it. "Why haven't you taken the blanket off yet?"_

_Dr. Alraune turned to Marc. "It's not a blanket, it's an ancient cloak that has somehow been preserved for ages. We aren't sure how, though. We believe it's covered in ancient bacteria that could wipe out all of our workers."_

_"...and let me guess." Marc began. "You can't wash it or it would ruin the cloth for good."_

_"Bingo." Raoul replied. "But that's not the only valuble thing here." _

_"What do you mean?" Marc asked._

_Dr. Alraune sighed. _

_"Mr. Bushman beleives the gold located behind the idol is very valuable."_

_"Yes, and it'll make us all very rich!" Raoul said happily. He looked over to the statue and smiled in an odd fashion._

* * *

Marc sat on the edge of a rooftop. Clad in a red hoodie, jeans and combat boots, he crouched on the egde of a tall building.

"I really don't know why you want to fight crime." Captian America said, standing behind Marc.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wolverine asked. "He wants to feel better for killing that guy. Let him be, boy scout."

"I'm trying to **help** him." Captain America replied with annoyance.

"Look, lay off both of you." Spider-Man said, walking in between of them. "He's trying to help people. Just back off."

Marc closed his eyes and willed the voices away, and they did. One voice did remain in his head though.

"Ashley...Brieghton..." The strange raspy voice called out in Marc's head.

Marc stood up.

'Where is she?' Marc thought.

"4 buildings...north..."

The moon was full that night. Marc jumped off of the building. He jumped 5 feet and landed on the next one. He ran as fast as he could, which was extremely fast for him. He jumped to the next building and just barely made it. He ran to the next building as he heard a scream.

* * *

Ashley Breighton walked home from work. She had to work late, though she was promised te reward of overtime. Though she knew that was total bullshit.

She tossed back her brown hair as she rummaged through her purse. She was looking for her phone, in order to call her husband to tell him she's coming home. He's so paranoid that she'll cheat on him.

That's when the footsteps started.

It started with the soft sounds of steps, then they got gradually louder, following Ashley. She turned and saw a man, in his 20s, in a black coat. He had his head down.

Ashley quickened her pace as she got her phone out. She began to dial her husband's cell as she bumped into someone. He looked like the man following him, but taller.

"Excuse m-" She began. But was cut off abruptly by another man running to her left and pushing her into the alleyway next to her.

The other two men followed as the third has his hand clamped tightly on her mouth. She struggled as she dropped her phone.

The other two began to feel over her as she began to cry. The third man's hand was released for a second as Ashley let out a scream. The thrid man slapped Ashley as he clamped his hand down bone-crushingly hard.

Marc jumped off of the building and bounced off of a windowsill as he landed behind the first man and swept him off of his feet.

The tall man acted quickly, throwing a punch as Marc ducked and grabbed it. He slammed his wrist into the tall man's elbow, breaking his arm. The tall man cried out in intense pain as Marc pushed him back.

The third pushed Ashley aside as he pulled out a gun. He shot Marc 3 times. 2 in the torso and 1 in the arm. Marc grunted in pain as he ran to the third man.

The third man swung the gun at Marc. He dodged it and smacked it out of his hand.

The third one was quick, punching Marc, causing him to stumble back. The first man got back up and got on the other side of Marc, causing him to be semi-surrounded.

Marc reached to his back, a small rod stuck there by a make-shift holster. He clicked a button, and the white rod extended with a golden-colored material that made a staff that was a little taller than Marc himself.

This staff was designed by Marc, and created by him and Frenchie.

The first man attacked as the third dove for his gun. Marc swung the staff downwards towards the man, striking his left shin. The man grunted as he reached for Marc. Marc responded my pushing back the man's fingers, causing extreme pain.

Marc punched the man's stomach and pushed him back quickly. The other man reached his gun.

Marc turned and saw the man point the gun. Marc ran to the side towards a building wall. Using the staff to launch himself onto the wall, walking on it for a split second, he jumped off and swung the staff, hitting the man across the face.

The third man reacted quickly again, hitting Marc in the face, knocking him against a dumpster. It seems he was knocked out.

Ashley whimpered in fear as she layed on the ground. The man turned and walked towards her, reaching his gun as he did. He pointed the gun to her head.

With a grunt and a large creaking noise, Marc lifted the dumpster. The man looked back to him, with a shocked expression. He pointed the gun at Marc, and Marc responded with throwing the dumpster.

Everything was in slow-motion. The bullet was fired, and hit Marc in the chest. The dumpster was thrown in a way that when the bullet was fired, it distracted the man long enough for him to be unable to react to the thrown dumpster.

The dumpster landed on the man, the side down. The man was squished, needless to say, and was instantly killed.

Ashley was distracted by this, and when she turned to see her savior, he was gone. She got up quickly, picked up her phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Marc returned to his home quickly, getting there in about 10 minutes.

Walking through the front, he was quickly noticed by Marlene. She walked in front of him.

"Thank god! I thought you wer-" She began. She spotted the arm injury. "Oh my god! Marc, come on, we need to patch that up!"

"C'mon, it's only a flesh wound." Marc said with a smile

"This is serious Marc." She said. She led him to the bathroom.

Marc sat on the toilet as Marlene rummaged through the medicene cabinet. Marc felt like a little kid, waiting for his mom to get a band-aid.

Frenchie walked by and saw the wound.

"Bon Dieu! Are you okay, Marc?" Frenchie said, walking into the batroom.

"Yes. I'm **fine.**" Marc said angrily under his teeth.

"Oh, you shut up." Marlene said. She took off Marc's hoodie. His bullet-proof vest was damaged heavily. The only wound was on his arm. Marc took off his vest and set it aside.

Marlene dabbed the wound with hydrogen peroxide. Marc ground his teeth. Marlene wrapped the bandages around his arm and gave him his hoodie back.

"You should stop wearing that. You look like Spider-Man." She commented.

That was the case. He wanted to look like Spider-Man. He was the neutral in Marc's head, and Marc wanted to be the neutral hero.

"Hey, ami, I need to talk to you about that design you had. About the airship." Frenchie said to Marc.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it in a second." Marc said.

"Oh, and Marky? I want to show you something, a part of that project you had me do." Marlene said to Marc.

"Sure thing. Just hold on." Marc said. He went to his room and tossed his hoodie on the bed.

He looked out of his room into the hall. No one was there.

He opened his closet, revealing an idol it was about 6 feet tall, and had markings on it.

"مون الله"

Marc closed his door quickly.

* * *

I gave you guys a short flashback. This scene is epic in my eyes. Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
